The present disclosure relates to a conductive path with noise filter.
JP 2010-126043A discloses a technology in which a wire harness including three-phase AC wires is arranged between a motor and an inverter device in an electric vehicle, the wire harness is surrounded by a braided wire in order to take a measure against noise produced by the wire harness, and the two ends of the braided wire are connected to a shielding case of the motor and a shielding case of the inverter device. Using the braided wire to shield the wire harness in this manner makes it possible to prevent noise produced by the motor, the inverter device, and the wire harness from affecting surrounding devices or circuits.
However, using this method of surrounding a wire harness with a braided wire, it is difficult to effectively reduce surge noise in a specific frequency band produced by the inverter device. Therefore, a noise filter is conceivable in which three coated electric wires that are each constituted by a conductive path main body surrounded by an insulating layer constitute three-phase AC wires, conductors are provided on the outer circumferences of the insulating layers to form capacitors between the conductive path main bodies and the conductors, and three inductors that are connected to the respective conductors are star-connected or delta-connected. With this noise filter, setting the electrostatic capacitances of the capacitors and the inductances of the inductors as appropriate makes it possible to effectively reduce surge noise in a specific frequency band due to LC resonance.